Crash and Burn
by tessanoelle97
Summary: When an old friend of Tony's is killed, he gets custody of his 16 year old daughter, Amelia. However, when Amelia is sexually assaulted at a party, how will he help her cope? *I don't own NCIS, just the OC's."
1. Rest in Peace

Tony DiNozzo loved his job, most days. However, today was one of the days Tony wished had never happened.

Tony could just tell something was wrong. McGee had a blank stare, Ziva looked like she was upset, and Gibbs was actually pacing.

Tony said,

"What's wrong?"

Gibbs said,

"Tony, sit down. I have some bad news for you."

Tony's heart started to race, Gibbs never said those kinds of things.

"What happened?"

"Remember your friend from the CIA, Marshall Hallman? Well I'm sorry to tell you that he was killed yesterday. I'm so sorry."

Tony tried not to cry.

"What happened?"

"We don't have the specifics, but all we know is he's dead."

"Then why were we notified?"

Gibbs said,

"Well, I'm sure you remember his daughter Amelia?"

"Yes, I do. She is like a daughter to me."

"Well, Marshall gave you custody of Amelia in case anything ever happened to him."

"Really?"

"Yes, the will said you were the closest thing to family."

Tony nodded.

"Okay, does Amelia know yet?"

"No, no one outside of the agency knows. All I know is Amelia stays with a friend whenever her father is "working.""

"Do we know where Amelia is?"

"Yes, she's performing at her school's talent show tonight."

"Do I have permission to go and get her?"

"Yes, the agency is on board. The CIA said they are taking care of everything. Hallman's boss just said to take care of Amelia, and that he'd call if anything changed."

"Okay."

"Tony, take McGee to go get her."

"What time?"

"The show is at 5:30. So you have a few hours. Go to the friend's house, tell them about Marshall's death. Get Amelia's things as well."

"Okay. McGee, can you go with me to get Amelia's things."

"Sure, Tony, anything you need."

Gibbs gave Tony a hug as he walked out,

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks boss."

Ziva also gave him a hug. She said,

"At lo levad."

With that, Tony and McGee headed out.


	2. Packing

Tony and McGee left the NCIS headquarters to go retrieve Amelia's things.

The first ten minutes of the car ride were silent. McGee was the first one to speak, he said,

"You okay?"

"Yea, I guess. Marshall and I haven't talked in a while. He was still one of my best friends."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, were here."

The car pulled up in front of a medium-sized white house. They walked to the door and knocked on it. A tall man in his late 30s answered the door.

"Can I help you?"

Tony said, (as he pulled out his badge),

"Yes, I'm Special Agent DiNozzo with NCIS. This is special agent McGee. Are you Jack Olivet?"

"Yes, I am. What's this about?"

"It's about Amelia, may we come in?"

"Sure."

Mr. Olivet escorted them to a small living room.

"This is my wife, Jennafer. Now, is Amelia all right?"

Tony said,

"Yes, she's alright. This is actually about her father. I'm sorry to tell you he was killed yesterday."

"Oh my." The Olivets said.

"How?"

"We're not at liberty to say. We're just here to let you know that I was given custody of Amelia in the case of her father's death. Did you know about that?"

Jack said,

"So you're that agent DiNozzo?"

"Yes."

"Marshall gave us a copy of all the necessary legal paperwork, just in case something like that ever happened."

"Okay, good. Are you okay with us taking Amelia's things."

"Sure, she doesn't really have a lot. We can help you pack.", Jennafer said.

McGee said,

"We were told Amelia was performing at her school's talent show tonight, is that correct?"

Jennafer said,

"Yes, she is."

Tony said,

"Okay, we're going to go get her; she needs to be secure as soon as possible. There's no immediate danger, it's just a precaution."

They nodded.

Jack said,

"Would you like to go pack Amelia's things?"

The agents nodded.

They all went upstairs to pack Amelia's room.

There wasn't really a lot. They packed up her clothes and all of the things she had on her dresser. They didn't need to take the bed or the dresser, because Tony had a spare room at his apartment.

After the car was packed, Tony and McGee said goodbye to the Olivets.

"Thank you so much for taking care of Amelia, it really meant a lot to Marshall."

Jack said,

"No problem, call us if you need anything. Is there going to be a funeral for Marshall?"

McGee said,

"I don't think so, due to the circumstances of his death."

Jack nodded and went back inside.

Tony and McGee drove to Tony's apartment to set up Amelia's room.

It took about two hours to unpack everything, Tony tried to make it look exactly the same to make Amelia even more comfortable. After they were done unpacking, Tony laid his eyes on a picture of Amelia and Marshall, McGee said,

"I can't believe this happened. Poor girl lost both of her parents."

"I know Tony, it's bad, but you're all she has now."

"Yes, you're right. What time is it?"

"Almost five, we've got to go get Amelia."

With that, the agents began the ride to Amelia's school, wondering how they would handle the situation.


	3. Broken Hallelujah

When Tony and McGee arrived at the school, the show had already started.

Tony went to go find who was running, he told the teacher he needed Amelia, but she was on in a couple numbers, so Tony and McGee had to wait.

There was a seat in the front row, so Tony and McGee sat there. Ten minutes after they sat down, a slender black haired girl came out to the stage. She was wearing a black flowy tank top, and she had a blue streak in her hair. Tony said,

"That's her."

Amelia sat down on the stool and said,

"Good evening. My name is Amelia Hallman. This song is for my dad. Even though he couldn't be here tonight, I wanted to sing this song for him, it's one of his favorites."

Amelia started playing her guitar, and Tony immediately recognized the song. The song was "Hallelujah." Tony decided to tape it for her.

Tony and McGee sat there listening to Amelia sing. She was phenomenal, however the last line stuck out, it was Marshall's favorite line,

_Well maybe there is a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelu  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah 

Amelia put so much power into that last verse, there wasn't a dry eye in the house, including Tony and McGee. They both knew that in less than ten minutes, Amelia would be getting the worse news possible.

When Amelia was done, she bowed, said "I love you dad.", and walked off the stage.

Tony and McGee got up and walked out of the auditorium. They went to the stage door, where they saw Amelia. Amelia recognized Tony, and walked up to him. Tony had a worried expression on his face. She said,

"Tony, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

Tony said,

"Why don't we go somewhere quiet?"

Amelia said,

"No, tell me what's wrong."

Tony walked closer, and grabbed her hand, he said,

"Amelia, I'm so sorry, but you're dad was killed yesterday."

Amelia's face went completely white, and she ran to the bathroom across the hall.

Tony and McGee ran after her. They could hear her getting sick and crying and the same time, and then total silence. Tony ran into the bathroom, Amelia was passed out the floor. Tony picked her up, he said,

"McGee, we've got to get her to the hospital, call Gibbs."

With that, Tony carried Amelia to the car, and McGee drove them to the hospital.


	4. Drive

Tony was in the back of the car, holding Amelia, while McGee was in the front driving. McGee called Gibbs and said,

"Gibbs, it's McGee, we've got Amelia Hallman. She passed out when we told her the news, we're taking her to the hospital now. Okay?"

"All right, what hospital are you taking her to?"

"George Washington, why?"

"I have her father's things. His boss dropped them off, he thought she would have wanted them. I'll come by"

"Okay, we're here. See you soon."

McGee hung up the phone, and opened the door for Tony. Tony got out of the car, and carried Amelia to the emergency entrance.

The nurse on duty immediately knew something was wrong,

"Sir, can I help you?"

"My friend's daughter just passed out."

The nurse called over a doctor, and Tony placed Amelia on a stretcher. Doctors wheeled her away. The nurse said,

"Just have a seat here, we'll come get you when we have some news."

Tony and McGee sat down in the waiting room. Ten minutes later, Gibbs arrived with a cardboard box. He gestured to Tony, and handed him the box.

In the box, there were several pictures of Amelia and Marshall. From when she was a newborn up until her last birthday. There were also several of Amelia's old school projects. In the bottom of the box, there was a small blue box. Tony took it out. In that box, there was a little heart locket, with a blue stone. There was also a note,

_To My Amelia,_

_This is from your mom, for your sixteenth birthday. She got this from your grandmother when she turned sixteen. She wore this up until the minute she was gone. Before she passed, she made me promise that you would get this. There's a surprise in the heart._

_Love,_

_Dad_

_A Note from Me:_

_Just wanted to tell you how I much I love you. _

_Dad_

Tony started crying as he read the note, and McGee squeezed his shoulder.

A minute later, the ER doc came to see Tony.

"Agent DiNozzo, I'm Dr. Michos, I understand you have custody of Amelia Hallman?"

"Yes."

"Okay, good. She was a little dehydrated. Her blood pressure also dropped low at one point. Did she hear/ see anything that might have frightened her?"

"Yes, I told her that her father was dead and then it happened."

"That explains it. Stress can do this to people. I'd like to keep her until tomorrow afternoon, if that's okay."

"Yes, that's fine. What room is she in?"

"She's on the second floor, 215.""

Dr. Michos nodded and walked away.

Tony, McGee, and Gibbs headed up to see Amelia.


	5. Wake Up

Gibbs and McGee stood outside the door while Tony went in to see Amelia.

Amelia's small figure looked even smaller, as she was huddled under the blankets. She was in a patterned hospital gown, with an IV in her hand.

Tony took a seat next to the bed, and gently held Amelia's hand. He sat like that until she woke up.

"Tony."

"Shhh, just relax."

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital."

"What happened?"

"You passed out when..."

"you told me my dad was dead."

"Yes. Amelia, I'm so sorry. I know how much you loved your dad, and how much he loved you."

"We had conversations about this, but I honestly thought that this would never happen to us. Now I'm all alone."

"No one ever does, and you're not alone here, you have me."

"What?"

"In case something ever happened to him, your father gave me custody of you."

"He did?"

"Yes, you're coming home with me. Your stuff is already at my apartment."

"My dad's gone."

Amelia started to cry.

Tony got up and put his arm around Amelia, and she cried into his shoulder.

Ten minutes later, she was asleep. Tony got up and left the room. Luckliy, Dr. Michos was just coming by to check on Amelia.

"Dr. Michos, is it okay if I stay with her tonight? She has no one else."

"Yes, that's fine. I'll have a nurse set up a cot for you."

"Thank you."

Dr. Michos walked away.

Gibbs said,

"How is she?"

"Not good, she's taking it really hard."

"She'll be fine, she has you."

"I guess."

Gibbs said,

"Listen, I've got to go, I'll be back in the morning. Call if you need anything."

Gibbs left.

McGee said,

"How are you doing?"

"I'm okay, I'm just worried. How am I going to raise a sixteen year old?"

"You'll do fine, like Amelia, you're not alone here, you have family, you have us."

"Yes, I'm also worried about how Amelia's doing."

"Have her talk to Ducky tomorrow. Listen, I've got to go too, I'll be back in the morning, call if you need anything."

McGee walked away. Just after that, a nurse came in and set up a cot. Tony laid down and tried to go to sleep.


	6. Don't Worry

The next morning Amelia was ready to go home. Tony had McGee stay with her while he went to go get her some clothes. When he cam back, Tony saw Amelia sitting in her bed, holding a picture of her father. She knew Tony was there, she said,

"I miss him."

"I know."

There was a minute of silence. Tony said,

"Hey, I brought you some clothes to change into. I'll step out."

Tony walked out and stood with his back to the door. He saw McGee walking toward him with a tray of coffee. He said,

"I got you a coffee, and a hot chocolate for Amelia."

"Thanks."

"Do you think she'll talk to Ducky?"

"I don't know, but we're going to find out.""

Amelia knocked and walked out the door.

"I'm ready.", she sheepishly said.

Tony put his arm around Amelia and they took the elevator and left the hospital. McGee took his own car, and Tony and Amelia took Tony's car.

Amelia curled up in the front passenger seat,

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to NCIS."

"Why?"

"I'm going to have you talk to a colleague."

"Why?"

"I'm worried about you."

Then the car pulled into the parking lot.

"Are you okay with talking to him?"

"I guess."

They got out of the car, and walked into the building.

When Tony and Amelia walked out of the elevator, everyone was in the bullpen. Abby turned around and said,

"Who is this lovely young lady?"

Tony said,

"This is my friend's daughter, Amelia, she's living with me now."

"That's awesome",

Abby said as she came up and hugged Amelia. Ducky came up and said,

"Hello, Amelia, I'm Doctor Mallard. You can call me Ducky."

Tony said,

"Amelia, this is the person you'll be talking to today."

Amelia nodded.

Ducky said,

"Don't worry, this won't hurt. Do you mind going downstairs with me?"

Amelia looked at Tony, he said,

"Don't worry, I'll be right here."

With that Ducky took Amelia downstairs.


	7. Stranger's Help

Ducky led Amelia down to Autopsy and opened the door. Ducky pointed to the chairs in front of his desk,

"Here, you can sit right here."

Amelia sat down, and Ducky sat across from her. He said,

"So, Amelia, tell me about your dad." Amelia said,

"My dad was my best friend. When he wasn't away, we would do everything together."

"What would you guys do?"

"We would watch tv together. There was this ice-cream place we would go to every single weekend he was home. He also took me to all my dance classes."

Amelia started to cry. Ducky said,

"What's wrong my dear?"

"My...dad's...gone..."

Amelia stared to cry and breathe heavily, Ducky said,

"Are you okay?"

Amelia shook her head. Ducky said,

"I want you to try to take a deep breath."

Amelia shook her head,

"I...can't..."

Just as Ducky was about to get up, Palmer came in. Palmer said,

"Who's this?"

"Her name is Amelia, Tony's friend's daughter. She's staying with Tony. She's having a panic attack."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I tried to get her to breathe but she says she can't."

Ducky got up and Palmer took his place. Palmer took Amelia's hands, and he said,

"Amelia, listen to me. I want you to relax. Breathe in, breathe out. Listen to the sound of my voice."

Amelia slowly began to calm down, but she kept crying. Palmer wrapped his arms around Amelia and rubbed her back.

"It's okay."

Palmer gestured to Ducky, and he went up to get Tony.

**(In the Bullpen)**

The team was sitting around talking about Amelia. Tony saw Ducky and said,

"Ducky, what's wrong?"

"Before you freak out, Palmer's with her and she's calming down."

"What happened?"

"She had a panic attack."

Tony immediately got up and ran down to the elevator, luckily Ducky came with him.

When the elevator opened, Tony immediately ran into Autopsy. When the door opened, Palmer still had his arms wrapped around Amelia.

Palmer sensed that someone had come in, so he gently removed his arms from around Amelia.

Palmer got up and Tony sat down where was.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I just want to go home."

"Okay."

Tony gave her a hug. Then they got up, and Tony wrapped one arm around her shoulder and they went home.


	8. I'll See You Yesterday

Tony took Amelia back to his apartment, the place she now called home. When they walked in, Tony said,

"Here, I'll show you to your room."

Tony walked down the hall, and opened the door and Amelia walked in. She said,

"Wow, it looks just like my old one."

"I tried to make it look the same so it wouldn't be hard for you. This reminds me, I have something for you."

Tony went to the cardboard box in the corner of the room and pulled out the blue box and the note.

"Here."

Amelia took the box, and opened it, and took out the necklace.

"This was my mom's."

She read the note.

"I loved him too."

"I know you did, and he loved you. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Thank you. Is it okay if I go to bed, I'm really tired."

Tony walked over and gave her a hug,

"Sure, get some sleep. Yell if you need me."

Tony went into his room, and laid down and once again tried to go to sleep.

**(4 Hours Later)**

A few hours after Tony went to sleep, he was awoken by cries coming from Amelia's room. He rose out of bed and gently walked down the hallway.

He opened the door and he could see that Amelia was awake, but she was crying. He sat down on the edge of the bed and put his hand on her shoulder. He said,

"Amelia, are you alright?"

Amelia sat up,

"No, I'm not."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Sure."

"Why don't we go sit on the couch?"

Amelia nodded and they went into Tony's living room.

Once they sat down, Tony said,

"You miss him don't you?"

"Yes. He said he would always be there for me, that he would never leave me alone. I just miss the things we used to do, all the time we spent together."

Amelia started crying again,

"I never even got to say goodbye."

Tony put his arms around Amelia and she cried into his arms. She fell asleep about ten minutes later.

Tony moved Amelia off of him and covered her with a blanket. He decided to sleep on the floor just in case she woke up again.


	9. Extension

**(2 Months Later)**

It had been 2 months since Amelia's father had died. She was doing relatively well. She was back in school, and she was doing very well despite what had happened. She was also talking to Ducky every other week.

Tony pulled up outside of the school. He saw Amelia walk out with a smile on her face. When she got in the car, he said,

"It looks like you had a good day."

"Yes, I did. We got our report cards, straight A's."

"Great job. Do you have plans tonight?"

"Actually, that's what I was going to ask you about."

"There is a party at Steve Kaufman's house, and some of the girls I sit with at lunch are going, and they invited me to go with them."

"Are you sure?"

"I kind of figured you'd want me to go out, after all I really haven't in the past couple of months."

"Of course I do. It's just I'm very protective. I know how high school boys work, I was one once. I just don't want you getting hurt."

"Tony, I won't. I know the drill, don't take drinks from guys you don't know."

"I know. If you want to leave at any time, you call me. Or Gibbs, or McGee, or Palmer, or Ziva, or even Ducky. Any of us would come and get you if you needed it."

"Okay, I will. Now let's go home so I can do homework and find something to wear."

They drove home. When they got there, Amelia immediately went into her room and started her homework for her AP class.

Tony decided to call Gibbs, when he answered,

"Yeah, Gibbs?"

"Boss, it's Tony."

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Amelia's going to a party tonight. I told her she could call any of us, even Palmer, if she wanted to come home. I just wanted to make sure that's okay."

"Tony, you don't even have to ask. You're my family, Amelia's your family. Which by extension, makes her my family too. We protect family. So if you or her ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"That means a lot Boss. Can you let McGee, Ziva, Palmer, and Ducky know too?"

"Sure, I'll let them know."

"Thanks boss."

Tony hung up.

Two hours later, Amelia was done with her homework. She told Tony she was going to get ready, and that she'd be out in about an hour.

When she came out, she was wearing ripped jeans and that same black tank top she wore the night of the talent show.

"Does this look okay?"

"Yeah, you look great. Just grab a jacket."

Amelia went back in her room and grabbed her leather jacket.

"Ready?", she said.

"Yes, let's go."

Tony and Amelia got in the car and began the twenty minute drive to the party. When they pulled up, Tony said,

"What time does this end?"

"Midnight. I'll probably call someone before then."

"Okay."

Tony handed Amelia a can of pepper spray.

"Really?", she said.

"Just take it."

"Okay, see you later."

Amelia gave Tony a hug and left the car.


	10. Think of Something Else

**(Amelia's POV) **

The party hasn't been very eventful. I hung out with some friends. However, I have noticed this guy looking at me all night, maybe he likes me.

**(Normal POV)**

It was already 9 o'clock. Amelia was sitting on the couch, toying with her phone. She had typed a message to Tony, and she was about to send it, but then she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was that guy.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm Jason Bray, I'm a senior. I'm a friend of Steve's, I saw you sitting here by yourself."

He sat down next to her, and she didn't notice that he switched her drink.

"I'm sorry. I'm Amelia Hallman, nice to meet you."

Amelia took a sip of her drink.

Jason and Amelia chatted for a few minutes. Over the course of the conversation, Amelia started feeling woozier and woozier. Jason said,

"Are you alright?"

Amelia shook her head. She began to pass out. Jason picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

**(1 Hour Later)**

When Amelia came to, she could feel someone on top of her. It was the face of someone she didn't know. She looked around, there were a few other guys in the room.

Amelia started to struggle against the boy, trying to hit him.

"Get off me." , she shouted.

When she tried to push the boy off, he punched her twice, once near her eye, and once near her cheek.

At this point, Amelia knew what was happening. She was going to get raped whether she could prevent it or not. She tried to go to some other place, tried to think of someone else. Surprisingly, she thought of Tony. She thought of the countless nights he was there for her since her father died. She was able to do this until she was flipped over. Her face was shoved into a pillow. She felt two boys get on her. This time she couldn't space out, she was in so much pain. She tried to kick them, but she got punched in the back. That nearly took the wind out of her, so she passed out.

**(1 Hour later)**

Amelia woke up in some alley. All she could see was a clock that read 11:45 and a street sign that said "Sawyer Street."

Her jacket was gone, and her shirt was ripped. She pressed her fingers against her face, she could feel the dried blood and the forming bruises. Luckily she still had her phone. She quickly dialed Tony's number.

As it rang, she started crying.

"DiNozzo?"

All he heard was sobbing.

"Amelia, Amelia, what's wrong?"

"I...need..you."

"Where are you?"

"An alley on Sawyer street."

"I'll be there real soon."

"Okay."

She hung up the phone.

Tony immediately called Gibbs.

"Yeah, Gibbs?"

"Gibbs, it's Tony. Something's wrong?"

"What?"

"It's Amelia, I don't know. Have everyone meet us at NCIS, especially Ducky. I don't know what she's going to need."

"Alright."

Tony hung up the phone, and he reached the alley.

"Amelia, Amelia?"

"Tony?"

Tony ran to where the noise came from. He knelt in front of her,

"What happened?"

"I...I was raped."

With that, she started crying, and Tony held her in his arms.

"We've got to take you to the hospital."

"No, no hospital."

"Will you at least go to NCIS and let Ducky look at you?"

Amelia nodded.

Tony picked her up gently, put her in the back of the car, and left for NCIS.


	11. United in Tragedy

**(In the Bullpen)**

Gibbs was the first one to arrive. He was not looking forward to giving this news to the team. He decided that he wouldn't say anything until everyone was here. McGee was the first to arrive, then Ziva, then Ducky and Palmer, and Abby was last. Abby said,

"Okay Gibbs, will you just tell us what's going on already?"

Gibbs said,

"I need you all to sit down."

Everyone sat down. He said,

"Tony's on his way here with Amelia. From what I could gather, it sounded like she was sexually assaulted, but Tony didn't say. So, Ducky and Palmer, when she gets here, I'm going to need you guys to do a forensic exam on her. Then I'll need Abby to run anything we get from it, alright?"

Everyone nodded.

**(Tony's Car)**

The drive to NCIS seemed like it was never going to end. Tony was driving as fast as he could without scaring Amelia, and Amelia was crying in the passenger seat. Tony said,

"We're here."

Tony tried to touch Amelia's hand, but she pulled away and got out of the car. Tony stood a few feet away from her and watched as she tried to walk. He said,

"Can you walk?"

Amelia tried, but the pain in her side was getting to be unbearable.

"Is it okay if I carry you?"

Amelia nodded,

"Okay."

Tony gently picked up Amelia and walked slowly into the building. He put her down once they were in the elevator. When they walked out, they saw that the entire team, even Abby, was in the bullpen.

When Abby saw Amelia, she walked up and gave her a hug,

"Ow.", Amelia said

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

Ducky and Palmer slowly approached her, trying to look at her injuries. Ducky said,

"My dear, is it okay if Mr. Palmer take you downstairs and examine you? Either Ziva or Abby can come with you if you'd like."

Amelia said,

"Ziva, can you go with me?"

"Sure."

Ducky said,

"Alright, let's go."

As Amelia, Ducky, and Palmer were walking away, Ziva said,

"Don't worry Tony, I'll take care of her. If she asks for you, I'll come and get you."

Ziva walked away.

Gibbs walked over to Tony,

"Are you alright?"

"No."

Gibbs gave Tony a hug.

**(Amelia's exam will be in the next chapter)**


	12. Bits and Pieces

Amelia sat down in front of Ducky's desk. Ziva sat next to her, Palmer went to a cabinet to get the supplies for the exam, and Ducky pulled a chair in front of Amelia. Amelia said,

"What's going to happen?"

Ducky said,

"Well first I'm going to need you to to take off your clothes and put them in a bag so Abby can test them for evidence. I'll give you a gown to wear for a little while. First, I'm going to need some photographs of the injuries on your face, Mr. Palmer will take those. Then I'll need to take some scrapings from under your finger nails and also a blood sample. Then I'll have you lie down so I can take a look at your back. After that, I'll need to do a full pelvic exam. After that, I'll need to look at your side just to make sure you didn't break any ribs, okay?"

Amelia nodded. Palmer walked over and handed her a gown,

"The bathroom is right over there. Put your clothes in this plastic bag."

Amelia took the bag and gown from him and walked away. Ziva said,

"I'm going to call McGee to go and get some clothes for her. So when you look at her side she won't feel as exposed."

Ziva called McGee and he said he would go and get Amelia some clothes. Two minutes later, Amelia came out with the paper bag, she handed it to Palmer, who placed it on the counter.

Ducky said,

"Okay, can you go sit on the table for me? Mr Palmer needs to take pictures of your facial injuries."

Amelia went and sat and the silver table. Ducky placed a towel down so it wouldn't be as cold. Ziva stood across from her. Ducky said,

"Why don't you tell us what happened?"

"I want Tony."

"Okay, I'll go get him. Mr. Palmer, finish the photos."

**(In the Bullpen)**

Tony was pacing, waiting for Ducky and waiting for McGee to come back.

As McGee walked in, Tony said,

"What took you so long?"

"Relax, I had to go all the way to your apartment."

McGee placed a bag on his desk,

"Here. I brought her some clothes. Undergarments, a tank top, a pair of sweatpants and a sweater."

Tony nodded, "Thank you."

Ducky came walking into the bullpen. Tony said,

"Ducky, what's wrong?"

"She's asking for you."

With that, Tony grabbed Amelia's bag of clothes and went to the elevator.

**(In Autopsy) **

Amelia sat on the table while Palmer was taking pictures of her bruised face.

"Almost done," he said, "You're doing great."

Just after that, Tony and Ducky came in. Amelia said,

"Tony."

Tony went and gave her a hug,

"I'm here."

Palmer said,

"Okay, we're done with those. You did great."

Ducky said,

"Alright, now we need to take finger scrapings and a blood sample. Tony, will you go stand next to Ziva?"

Tony went and stood.

Ducky said,

"Mr. Palmer is going to take some scrapings from under your finger nails. Would you mind talking while he does that?"

Amelia nodded. Palmer started with her left hand. She said,

"I don't really remember much. It's only coming back in bits and pieces."

Ziva said,

"Anything you remember will be helpful."

By this time, Palmer was on her right hand. Amelia said,

"I remember being on a bed. I remember a boy on top of me, I remember getting punched.."

Amelia started crying.

This time, Ziva was the one who came up and hugged Amelia.

"It's alright."

Palmer said,

"I need to take a vile of blood now."

Amelia said,

"Tony, can you hold my hand?"

Tony nodded, and he came and held her right hand. Ducky tied a tourniquet over her arm while Palmer grabbed a needle and a vile.

Palmer said,

"This will sting for a few seconds."

Amelia squeezed Tony's hand as Palmer drew her blood.

"All done."

Ducky said,

"I need you to lie down so I can look at your back. I'll help you turn over if you need it."

Ducky gently put his hands on Amelia's shoulders and guided her on her back. Then he gently put a hand on her side and guided her onto her stomach. He grabbed a blanket and laid it over her lower half. He pulled up a small tray with the instruments he would need, then he pulled her gown up to her shoulders. Tony came and stood next to her and held her hand.

Amelia stayed silent during this part, until Ducky had to clean a particularly bad wound. Amelia let out a mild scream, and she squeezed Tony's hand.

"Sorry my dear. We're all done with that."

Ducky pulled her gown back down and helped her sit up. He said,

"I know this may be uncomfortable for you, but I need to do a pelvic exam. Tony, you might want to leave. Amelia?"

"He can stay."

Palmer put a blue sheet over her legs. Ducky said,

"Just scoot down to the edge of the table and lay down."

Amelia did that, and Tony and Ziva each sat on a side of her.

Ducky wheeled over a tray and sat down near Amelia's legs. He said,

"I'm just going to lift your legs okay?"

Ducky lifted each of Amelia's legs so that her knees were pointed slightly upward. Palmer stood ne

"Okay, I'm going to start the exam now."

One minute into the exam, Amelia's legs started shaking. Ducky said,

"I'll be done soon. Palmer, Ziva can you steady her knees?"

Palmer and Ziva each put a hand on her knees. Tony held her hand.

Four minutes later, Ducky said,

"Almost done my dear, I just want to look at your right knee quickly, it seems a little swollen, and I noticed you were limping earlier. Can you sit up for me?"

Amelia sat up and Ducky began examining her knee. When Ducky got to the outside of it, Amelia winced.

"Is that painful my dear?"

"Yes, very much."

"Alright then. I think your ACL may have ruptured during the attack. I'm going to have Ziva help you get dressed. Then I'm going to look at your side, and then you have to go to the hospital."

Amelia nodded.

He handed her the bag of clothes. "You can put your undergarments and your pants on. When you come out I need to look at your side."

Ducky helped her of the table and she and Ziva went to the bathroom.

Tony said,

"How bad?"

"Physically, she probably has a broken rib, and her right ACL is probably ruptured as well."

"Will she be okay?"

"Yes, those injuries do heal. However she may need surgery for her knee."

Tony said,

"How about emotionally?"

"I'm not so sure."

Three minutes later, she came out. She held her shirt close to her. Ducky said,

"I just need to look at your side, then you can go."

Amelia sat on the table, and Ducky began gently pressing at her side. Amelia yelped.

Ducky said,

"You have one broken rib. I'm going to wrap it and then you can go."

Ducky quickly wrapped her rib, then he helped her put her sweater on. Mr Palmer gave her a pair of crutches.

"All done."

Amelia said,

"Thank you, can we go now?"

Tony nodded.

Ducky said,

"Tony, I'll call you in a couple of hours to check on you."

With that, Tony and Amelia left for the hospital.


	13. Torn

The drive to the hospital didn't take very long. Amelia was immediately taken in to the ER bay for examination.

Oddly enough, the same doctor that took care of Amelia the day after her father died was on call.

Tony was told he could see Amelia as soon as she was done being examined.

With that, Tony sat down in a chair, waiting for news on Amelia.

A half an hour after Amelia had gone in, the team arrived, all of them including Palmer.

Tony stood up and ushered them into a corner.

Abby was the first to speak, she said,

"How is she?"

"I don't know yet, I haven't heard anything."

A look a sadness and anger crossed all of their faces. McGee said,

"We're going to get the guys who did this."

Just after McGee spoke, Dr. Michos tapped Tony on the shoulder, and Tony followed him behind a door.

"How is she?"

"It's not good. Her right ACL is ruptured, and she also has torn ligaments in that foot. Her left wrist is also severely sprained."

"Will she be okay?"

"Eventually. She's going to need surgery for both injuries. Post surgery, she's going to be in the hospital for at least 5 days. She's going to need a wrist brace for six weeks. She'll have a cast on her foot for at least 6 weeks, and a brace on her knee for at least six months. She's also going to need physical therapy, mostly for the knee."

"Okay, is there anything else? I sense that you're keeping something from me."

"I noticed that she had several other injuries, including a bandaged rib. Did something happen to her?"

"Yes, she was sexually assaulted tonight. She had an exam done, I took her here for the knee."

"Okay, as long as those injuries were taken care of."

"When is the surgery?"

"I got an OR for tomorrow morning."

"Okay, when can I go and see her?"

"Soon, I'll let you know. A nurse is getting her set up now."

"Thank you."

Tony walked out.

Everyone again rushed up to him.

Gibbs said,

"What did he say?"

"Her wrist is badly sprained. Her ACL is ruptured, and she has torn ligaments in her foot. Doctor says she's going to have to wear a brace on her wrist for six weeks, a cast on her foot for six weeks, and a knee brace for at least six months."

Ziva said,

"Tony, I'm so sorry."

She gave him a tight hug.

McGee said,

"I took the liberty of going to you're apartment and getting her a few things. Some books, her computer, and a stuffed bear that was on her bed. McGee handed the box to Tony.

Abby said,

"I got her these flowers from the gift shop."

Abby handed Tony a vase full of bright pink flowers.

Tony said,

"Thank you. You should all go home. I'll let you know if anything changes."

They all nodded, said goodbye, and left.

Tony sat in the chair and fell asleep.

Thirty minutes later, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Agent DiNozzo?"

Tony rubbed his eyes.

"Dr. Michos?"

"Yes. I just wanted to let you know that you can go see Amelia Hallman now. She's on the fourth floor, room 405. Just a fair warning, she's on pain killers, so she may be a little out of it."

"Okay ,thank you."

Dr. Michos walked away, and Tony walked over to the elevator.

Once Tony got up to the fourth floor, a nurse showed him to Amelia's room.

Amelia was asleep. She had a brace on her wrist, and a temporary cast on her right leg.

Tony placed the flowers on a table next to the bed. He put the box with the books and her computer on the floor. He took out the bear and placed it in her arms.

Tony pulled up a chair and held her hand. Twenty minutes later, Amelia woke up.

"Tony."

"Amelia."

She glanced down at her leg.

"What's wrong with my leg?"

"Your right ACL is ruptured, the ligaments in your foot are torn, and your right wrist is sprained."

Amelia didn't say anything.

"The doctor scheduled surgery for tomorrow morning for your knee and your foot."

Amelia nodded, and then started to cry.

"Why, why me?"

Tony got out of his chair, and sat in the bed with Amelia. He put his arm around her and leaned her into his chest.

"It's okay."

He started to sing to her,

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore  
_


	14. Place

It was 5 am, the morning of Amelia's knee and foot surgeries. Amelia stirred, which woke up Tony. He gently shook her awake.

"Amelia, are you alright?"

She still didn't wake up.

Tony gently moved his arm from around her, and sat next to her instead. Tony put his hands on her shoulders, he looked at her and said,

"Amelia, Amelia?"

Her eyes flashed open with a look of fear that he had never, ever seen from anyone.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't hurt me, please don't hurt me."

Tony figured it out. Amelia had a nightmare, and from the look on her face, he thought Amelia believed she was still in it.

"Amelia, Amelia, look at me. Honey, you're not there anymore. You're here, in the hospital. I'm here, I'm here, I won't let anything hurt you. Here, hold onto Callie."

Amelia slowly relaxed over a span of twenty minutes.

"I'm sorry."

Tony said,

"Don't worry honey, you have nothing to apologize for. It's okay."

"What time is it?"

"It's almost six in the morning."

"What time is my surgery supposed to start?"

"Dr. Michos told me that you're scheduled to go into the OR at 8:30."

"Alright. I'm still really tired."

With that, Amelia laid down and fell asleep with Callie in her arms.

About 15 minutes after Amelia fell asleep, Tony heard a light knock on the door, and Gibbs entered, and sat down in a chair on the other side of Amelia.

"How's she doing?"

"Okay. She's been asleep for about 15 minutes."

"How are you doing?"

"Boss, I'm fine."

"DiNozzo, I know when you're lying. Now, how are you doing?"

"Not good. I keep asking myself why? Why did this happen to her? She's a good kid, never hurt a fly. In the span of a few months, she lost her father, got raped, and she'll probably never dance again. How am I supposed to help her?"

"Tony, you're never going to be able to take all of her pain away. You have to accept that. All you can do is be there for her, help her through all the tough times, hold her when she cries."

"I know, and I will. I just wish Marshall were here."

"I know, I'm sure Amelia does too. We can't change that."

"I don't know if I can help her boss, I don't know how."

"Don't worry Tony, you're not alone here, you've got us."

"Thank you."

"I've got to go. I'll call you before she goes into surgery."

"Thanks boss."

Gibbs left Tony and Amelia alone.

_2 Hours Later..._

Amelia woke up.

"Tony, what time is it?"

"About 8. The nurse should be coming in soon to administer the anesthesia."

"I'm scared."

"It's okay, everything will be fine. I'll be right here when you come out."

"Thank you."

A knock is heard on the door, and a nurse enters.

"Miss Hallman, I'm here to place the IV for your anesthesia."

Amelia nodded. Tony went to her left side and held her hand as the nurse placed the IV.

Amelia looked into his eyes, and he held her hand until her eyes were closed. Two more nurses came into the room and wheeled Amelia out. Before the last nurse left, Tony said,

"How long will this surgery take?"

"About 4 hours. Don't worry Mr. DiNozzo, she'll be fine."

With that, the nurse left.

Tony sat in the chair, holding Callie.


End file.
